Legend of Zelda: Tale of the Mage
by DarkJester420
Summary: AU OoT Zelda with inspired locations! When Ganon breaks free a century later, Hyrule gains a mysterious traveller. Not even knowing his past, he sets off looking for the Princess Of Wisdom! Followed by a purple fairy, he learns that this world hides many secrets, and soon he must uncover them or the world is covered in darkness!
_Did you know? Legends always tell the truth._

 _But not the whole truth. And there are lies in with the truth._

 _For you see, the ******** itself is one of these legends._

 _While collecting it's ***** ****** get you a wish, that doesn't mean it is completed._

 _Because, the ******** has **** ******._

 _Not that you would know. Since after all..._

 _*** **** **** **** **** ***** ****** ** **** ** *** ****** **._

 _But that's alright, since now you're coming back._

* * *

She woke from her dream, tears falling sown the sides of her face. Even if she didn't understand half of her dream, the feelings she felt were a different story.

 _Reunion. Farewell. Death. Rebirth. Sadness. Happiness._

All these feeling, and all from that dream. She knew her dream was a sign of things to come. After all...

Princess Zelda rarely had dreams at all.

* * *

"Owwwww..." You rub your head, feeling a small bump. You got up, dusting yourself off as you turn to curse at the headboard you hit your head with. Only to see a tree instead. You freeze. Unless the hospital was planning to go green, there seemed to be _way_ too many trees in your room. Then you turned around, and saw you weren't in your room.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyep. Not in Kansas. Or any place I recognize at all. And I know this ain't a dream thanks to the tree meeting my head. So, all that leaves is..."

You look around, trying to find your way.

"Where am I?"

You scratch your head, then pull your fingers through your brown locks, moving it away from your eyes as you look around some more. From what you can tell, you're in a forest. After looking around, you find a path, although it splits into four paths, each leading in different directions. You look at the tree you had conked one last time, then picked a path. Too bad you had a bad sense of direction.

* * *

You had been walking for what seemed like hours, and yet you still were in the forest. It made no sense, you didn't see any familiar landmarks, so you couldn't be going in circles...

You think that, but as soon as you turn, you see the same tree you conked your head on. You then proceed to conk your head against the tree again in frustration. After the first one, you begin to go for your second one when you hear giggling in the trees. You look around for the source, but see nothing but green.

"Hello? Can you help me? I'm lost, and I would like to have a change of scenery." Giggles ring through the air, although you can tell where they come from now. You begin to hear voices through the giggling.

"No, we shouldn't... strangers... hurt everyone..."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, so if you could lead me out of the forest, and point me to the next town, that would work for me."

When a young girl dropped from the largest tree, a few feet to your left. Her green hair was short, and much lighter than her green clothes. Her blue eyes shone through her locks, cautious. You turn slightly, to see her better, only to trip on a root. You fall forward, landing on your elbows. Eyes shut, you wait a bit, then open your eyes, finding a pair of blue eyes staring into them. Startled, you push yourself away, already apologizing.

She gets up slowly, still cautious. After getting up and dusting herself off, she walks closer towards you, her right hand reaching out. Your own raises up, letting her touch it. Her hand is small compared to yours, and it feels warm to touch. She looks at your face, a small smile on her lips. She was about to speak when another child, a boy comes running out, holding a long branch with both hands. He charges you, and when the stick hits your head, you are knocked out immediately.

* * *

"Mido, why did you do that?! He wasn't dangerous!"

"You don't know that, Saria! For all we know, he was going to kidnap you and sell you!

"Mido, the forest's magic makes evil people the Stalfos' target. He has been walking through the forest for who knows how long. Besides, he had me earlier. If he wanted to hurt me, I would be."

"Had you? What do mean?" Mido glared at your unconscious form. Saria blushed slightly, remembering again how close you two were. _Those eyes..._ A groan came from you, and Mido readied his stick for another swing. Saria stopped him, stepping in between you and him. You couldn't know, since you were having your own problems.

* * *

 _You could hear the giggles throughout the forest. Thinking it might be the forest girl from earlier, you run towards them. They surrounded you, and soon you lost your way. But soon, you hear a faint song in the air. It's fast speed made you feel like exploring these woods, and seemed to pull you ever closer towards it's source. Soon, the tree's were replaced by walls of stone, the music growing louder. As you look around, you found yourself in a small, open patch of grass._

 _You find a passageway foward, and follow it, but you soon find more passageways, each leading different directions. The song no longer seems to pull you, so you look to the walls. They are just out of jumping distance. You hear yourself sigh, when you remember something. You can't remember what it exactly is, but when it comes to mind, you feel yourself levitating. You reach up and pull yourself onto the wall, and look around. No wonder you were having trouble, since you had walked into a maze of a maze._

 _Feeling adventurous, you jump from one part of the path to the other, and land easily. Whatever you remembered, it made this so easy. You begin to run/jump you way towards the other end of the maze, a long staircase. When you make it there, you jump towards it, and you feel yourself fall slowly to the ground. Landing a few steps up the staircase, you run up it._

 _At the top of the stairs was a large opening, surrounded by trees. A strange, gray platform laid in the center. Towards the opposite end of the opening was a crooked tree, a stone entrance to what seemed to be ruins, and a stump, where a girl in green clothes sat, playing a tan ocarina. She was the source of the music. She lloked exactly like that girl from earlier, only her face seemed happier. You walk into the opening when a another child in green clothes runs past you. You see a glimpse of blond among the green. As the child gets closer, you see two balls of light, one from each child, appear. The children talk, though what about, you don't hear._

 _Soon, the other child, which you see now is a boy, pulls out his own ocarina and starts to play with her. The music fills the air, and soon after finishing the song ,the children laugh. You hear her say that this song is her song, and her words ar_ _e soon drowned out again, though this time it's because of the wind. It blows you around a bit, and when you stop, the children are gone. The air itself feels... evil. You look around, and soon feel that the ruins themselves emit the evil. You also feel sadness, lingering from the stump and leading to the ruins. You go towards the temple, but you feel hands grab you and pull you away from it._

 _They don't stop after that, continuing to pull you away from the temple. You pull yourself back towards the ruins, sure that the girl needs your help, when a young man in green walks past you, flash of blond familiar. The boy has come back, and that is all you see._

* * *

You wake up slowly, head throbbing. You try to push yourself up, but a slight weight almost falling off stops you as you catch it in one arm. The green haired girl. She barely weighs anything, but still you carefully moved her so that you can get up. After placing her in the bed you were in, you look around. Aside from everything being made of wood and to her size, it is a nice place for her.

After looking, you look back at the young girl, and see that she is staring at you. She gets up into a sitting position, and pats the spot next to her before stretching and yawning. You sit down cautiously, you head still a foot higher than hers.

"...Why were you in the Lost Woods, traveller?"

Her voice rang through your ears. You don't understand the words, but you think you know what she asked.

"I don't know. I had woken up in them. Heck, I don't even know my name."

She tilts her head, looking confused. You sighed. Of course the first person you meet, and you can't understand each other. A sharp pain in your head suddenly appears, and you grab you head. The little girl to your side looks shocked, and frantically looks arond for something. She tries to get up, but trips on your foot, falling face first. The sight of her falling makes you laugh. Afterwards, you pick her up and sit her on the bed, her face bright red with embarrassment. You misunderstand it, thinking her nose had gotten hurt.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell, little green angel?" You say. After all, she can't understand you.

When her red face grew even redder. You freeze, smile still on your face. Silence hangs in the air, until you you ask the question on your mind.

"You can understand me?"

She nods slightly, covering her face. You then proceed to mentally scream in your head. You had flirted jokingly, thinking she couldn't know. Then it comes to you. You realize that you can't understand her words, but she can hear yours clearly.

"...Um, listen, I can't understand what you say. You'll have to find another way to tell me something."

She continues to cover her face, although she calms down. Soon she peeks through her fingers, looking right at you. She nods, then gets up. She removes her hands, and grabs your right, pulling you up. She continues to pull you through the small room. You follow as best as you can, although your shin meets her table in an abrupt _bump_. Holding back tears, you hear wind rush. You open your eyes and see a small village in spring. Green as far as you could see, there are also small rocks laying about.

More children in green clothes could be seen everywhere, even on the roof of one of the tree houses. Which you just realize are actual trees. She keeps on pulling you, pulling you towards a small pond. The children have seen you now, and are following cautiously behind the pair of you. When you reach the pond, she jumps across to land on a small patch of land. She turns and waits for you. You smile and hop over with ease. Grabbing your hand, she leads you onto the other spots of land until you both reach the other side.

Another child appears, blocking off a walled path. You recognize him as the child that attacked you. His bright orange hair glowed as bright as his blue eyes as he glared at you.

She speaks with him, which he replies with a _hmph_. She points at you, and says more. He looks at you sideways, then he shrugs with a smile on his face. He says something, which the green haired girl replied easily to. The children that followed you giggle behind you while the boy glared at them. He walks to the side, allowing passage to the path. She pulls you down the path, the other children pushing you along as well. You smile grows as you allow yourself to be lead.

* * *

After a short walk, you see a large tree sit in the middle of a large area. The tree was blackened, as if it was burned. And the leaves it had were the same color, with hints of red. At the base of the tree was a smaller tree, although this one was a healthy brown, and bright green leaves shook with the wind. You feel sadness hang in the air.

The children push and pull you to a few feet in front of the smaller tree, then they sat. The green haired girl motioned for you to sit, and you sit. She turns toward the tree, and speaks, and soon a new voice can be heard. His voice sounded like the wind through the leaves. She replied and pointed at you, and the tree seemed to look at you.

"... Traveller, why were you found in the Lost Wood?"

That you understood.

"I wouldn't know, since I woke in them with no memories"

"Hohoho, but that is the fault of the forest itself. The forest will make you lose your memories if you sleep in them. The Kokori are the only ones immune to it."

"Really. Well that's swell. Mind explaining why she can understand me then?"

"You're speaking Ancient Hylian, which the Great Tree taught her to understand it. She can't speak it herself since only beings with their bloodline can speak it."

"Uh...are you sure? Because I don't think I'm ancient." You hear Saria giggle, while the other children are done trying to understand what the new guy says.

"Well, yes I am. Why haven't my other children laughed? It's because they do not know it. So let's fix that shall we?" The wind blew through at that moment, and when it hits your face, you fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

"...Um...Deku Tree...did you mean to do that?" One of the children said. They were all trying their best to make the new guy comfortable.

"No...Someone else did that. An enigma with more experience in magic than I." The Deku Tree answered, then he went back to thinking.

 _"...and that list is oh so long! These children have still loved longer than I! I can't figure out who could have done this! Or if their hostile! Ugh, what in the Goddesses' names happened!"_

The Deku Tree could feel Saria's quiet anger, which caused him to shiver. The other children were shivering, too. After all, they haven't seen Saria this mad since the last time Mido bullied Link. They wanted to see the Deku Tree get scolded by Saria for once, since he's been acting almighty recently.

When the new guy spoke out in a clear voice. The children just sighed.

"Oh great, he isn't even understandable. This is going to be great, listening to him speak gibberish." Mido whispered sarcastically. The other children shushed him.

"Oh yes, I knew I forgot to do something. Luckily, I have just enough magic for that."

Everyone froze. The voice came from the new guy, but he was mutering didn't match the voice.

"What, am I invisible to you? No, wait. I'm inside something. Ugh, that explains me not seeing anything. Time for a quick exit." A purple orb with wings phased through your hood.

"Ah, there we go. Much better view. Let's see..." It flew about, from the Deku Tree to the children and back.

"... Huh? Now where is this? This isn't Lost Woods..." The fairies had just come back from getting a drink for the new guy when they saw the purple orb. Quickly dropping the leaf full of water, they flew to the new fairy.

"Oh look, it's a girl fairy! I love your purple, the faded look is so nice."

"And the wings! Look at them flutter!"

"And her voice sounds so gentle! I want to be her sister!"

The purple orb flew back to the hood, hiding. The fairies flew back to their respective child, forgetting all about the drink.

Saria sighed. "Well this is certainly a very nerve wracking day."

* * *

 _You sit in the branches of the older tree, but it's different._

 _It is it's healty brown color again, the leaves are bright green. You hear a wise voice speak to the children below as they play. You seen the familiar green hair, and soon you can see that all the children are here. There is even the blond child from the ruins._

 _But soon, all the children vanish, except for the blond one, now a sword and shield on his back. A blue orb floated around his head, something you hadn't noticed before. The large tree, who spoke so loudly before, you could barely even hear the noise. The blond child nodded, and soon a door opened at the base of the tree. You go to jump down when a hand grabs ahold of your collar, lifting you with ease._

 _The world changes, a small platform a few feet below you and nothing else. You slowly fall to the platform, and the hand lets you go. You turn around, but nothing is behind you. You look around, hoping there is someone, but nothing comes to view._

 ** _"So, enjoy the_** _**view?"** You spin around, trying to find the voice._

 _ **"No need for that. At the current time, I have no form. I have been gone from this world for too long. But now, I can recover my magic. So I'll keep this short."** You feel a presence get close to you, and you turn towards it._

 ** _"Hmm. Yes, you have forgotten, but no problem. Meet the Princess of Wisdom, and you wil be alright...ahhhhh... it is good... to be... back..."_**

* * *

"So how would you fix that problem, um...what's your name?"

"I don't have a name. Haven't picked one yet. And I can speak for him!"

"...Well what about him, he can't understand what we say anyway."

"We can always try the kiss thing." One child said, interrupting the conversation.

Saria blushed red at that. "W-w-why do that! That's for princes and princesses!"

"But you're like the princess of the forest. You might be able to do it, Saria!"

Saria covered her face in her hands, not believing the situation. The Deku Tree just sat there, pretending to nap.

 _"Nononononono I can't kiss someone I just met, I just can't! Sure, I am all for helping the stranger, but I can't!..."_

When he moves and groans. His eyes flutter open, his purple orbs looking directly into Saria's blue again. She blushes again as he gets up. The children cluster around him as the orbs of light surround him.

"... What are these?"

The children turn in surprise. Now they can understand you it seems. Suddenly. A purple orb flies out from your hood, startling you.

"It's about time you wole up, Ki. You've been sleeping on and off ever since we got here."

"Well that's hardly my fault, seeing as everyone seems to knock me out. I might just invest in a stick to use to defend myself." You say with a grin, then you realize you were called Ki. "Wait, you know me?"

"Ooooooh, I remember now! You forgot everything upon being brought here. Well, long story short, you were teleported back to where you belong. However, we hit a snag and you lost your memories, and I lost my consciousness. Luckily, you began replenishing your magic, so we both recovered quickly."

"Magic? Me? Heh, yeah right. Then what spells can I use? And I still don't know what these are." You say, trying to poke the purple orb.

"Then let's begin with that. I am a fairy. I have no name since I was taken away from my parents before they could name me. But, thanks to you, I am back in Hyrule. And the spells you can use..." the fairy grew silent. You lean forward, trying to hear better.

"Um... you can use all of them."

Silence.

"...You sure? Because I don't know any spells."

"...Yes. You can, but since you forgot how to use them, you'll have to get your memory back. I mean... you could probably use a basic spell without any problem. You just need a medium."

"You mean like a staff or a wand?"

"Yeah. You had one before we left, but you dropped it sometime. Oh where is it..."

Just then something fell from above you and smacked your head. After rubbing your head, you look at the thing that hit you. A blackened stick, about as tall as your waist, laid on the ground, almost inviting you to pick it up.

"Ah, there it is. Where did you find it? Nevermind, we need to practice. First, targets!" The purple fairy shouted, and almost on queue, three large plants grew and opened up, revealing targets.

Your main attack, Magic Missle, is easy. Envision something like an arrow or stone, and launch it. Try pressing the B... No, we're not doing that crap. Just aim your staff at the enemy for now."

"So, is my name Ki? Or is it a cute nickname?" You say, a half grin on your face.

"Well, your full name is Kalisalimandrakonus, so nickname."

"Ugh, really? Just call me Ki." You say before turning towards the Deku Tree.

"Well, it's been fun. I plan on looking for some princess of wisdom of some sort..."

"Ohoho, then this is a good opportunity. We have a favor that can be done by you." The green haired girl ran to right in front of you and held out a letter. "This is a report that the princess you're looking for will want. This will get you into the castle without problem. Saria, also give him the rupees."

The same girl hands you a small bag, which you open. Inside are a small variety of green, blue, and red gems. You place it inside your robe, and the girl yanks on your sleeve.

"Um... now that you can understand me, my name is Saria. I will lead you to the exit of the forest..." she said before pulling you along. The purple fairy coughs, and you laugh.

"Right, name. I'll call you Lav, since you are a good source of them." Lav just _hmphs_ , although you feel heat increase in the spot she is in.

* * *

You and Saria walk through the exit, ending up on a bridge. She stops, and points forward.

"Just follow the path you'll find. It should lead to Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. Ask for directions when you get there, since I won't be there." Saria zays with a frown.

"What, you don't like the present company?" You joke.

"Kokoris can't leave the forest. We die."

Silence. Then "Awkward!" comes from the fairy, causing you both to laugh.

"Well, since I'm going this way, I'll see ya next time." You say, scratching the back of your head.

"Oh, and before we get any further, I have to say something." Lav interrupts. " You don't remember, but right now you are in a suppresed state yourself. So much so that when the memories hit you, there is a spell you set up to activate and undo that state. You won't look much different, but the change will be surprising."

"Why not just tell me what this transformation is?"

"Because I never saw it. Fairies can't exist where you were sent, so I was in a coma where I could sustain myself easier. Either way, you'll probably want something to help jog her memory if you guys meet again."

"Then, how about a song? Only a few people know this particular song."

"Eh, why not? Ki needs to practice anyway."

"Um, practice what? I don't think I have any instruments..." You say, but then something hit your head again. This made you drop to your knees, when Saria helps you back up.

"Seriously, what is with the sky dropping things on me?" You joke, and look at the object. It is a violin, deep chesnit brown with black strings. The bow is stapped on the side, and miraculously, it was all in one shape. You pick it up, and it feels familiar to you. You ready it, and turn towards Saria.

"When you are ready." She pulls out a small ocarina, and starts playing a tune. You begin to play the violin, and it comes to you naturally. The pair of you play for a few more minutes, making sure to memorize the song.

"This is my song, only my dearest friends know this song." She said with a small smile. She yanks on your sleeve and points at her ear. You lean over, expecting her to whisper.

She pecks your cheek with a dry kiss. She runs towards the entrance of her village, and turns back around.

"Know that you are a friend of the Kokori, and that you are welcome back anytime, Ki and Lav!" And she runs back.

"You womanizer. Like them young, do ya?" She says with a quick shake.

"U-um, let's ask that question when I get my memories back, alright?"

"Whatever you say, womanizer."

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's a wrap. Kinda long compared to other chapters, but hey.**_

 _ **You get to read more. That's not reaaly a problem, is it?**_

 _ **On the plus side, I get to introduce a new fanfic. But this is going to be updated slowly. I plan on making this a long read. So expect updates once every two weeks...? Maybe not that slow...**_

 _ **Either way, if you like what you read, cool. If you want more fanfics, I got one other in case you haven't read it. DMNZ: Souless has more chapters, and it is a RWBY fanfic. Try it out, won't you?**_

 _ **Yeah I'll promote my other fanfics. I don't care. Not like you readers can do anything about it. You know, other than not reading it at all.**_

 _ **Then in that case, screw you. Because I spent hours writing it, and all you wanna do is not read it?**_

 _ **...Yeah, I get off topic sometimes. But whatever.**_

 _ **Here's an omake.**_

* * *

"I didn't think you were into little cuties like that." Lav giggled, enjoying the situation a little too much.

"I feel like there's a reason I forgot about you. It's probably because of things like this."

"Oh, but have never met before that time. Our paths crossing was a happy coincidence."

"A little too happy for my taste."

"Just shut up and wait for next chapter to come out."

"Wait, so we don't even get to start the journey? We're supposed to just sit here on the bridge until the author gets up and writes more?! That bulls..."

* * *

 _ **Woah, hey now. You're next to kids, man. Think before you corrupt young minds with those words.**_

 _ **Cya next time!**_

 _ **~DarkJester420**_


End file.
